Pourquoi Sam Gamgee revint à la Comté et y resta
by AnnaOz
Summary: NON, ce n'est pas du Harry Potter ! Mon premier OS pas HP, écrit pour l'anniversaire de Charlita. Sam Gamgee en vedette, son futur après le départ de Frodon.


**Disclaimer: **Tout est à JKR... Ah bloody hell, non, je confonds ! Tout est à JRR Tolkien et c'est très bien comme ça.

**Note:** Amateurs de LOTR, bonjour !

C'est la première fois que je quitte mon preciouuus Harry Potter pour me risquer ailleurs, et c'est parce que j'aime bien charlie/aka charlita ici qui aime ses hobbits à un point qu'elle méritait bien une fic :)

Donc, c'est un OS tout court, à situer à l'extrême fin du Retour du Roi et c'est vraiment tendre parce que Sam est comme ça et que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup Sam.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sam referma le grand livre rouge, relié de cuir.

Autour de lui, la pièce semblait tourner un peu. Il n'aimait pas trop venir dans l'ancien cabinet de travail de monsieur Frodon, il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il en ouvrait la porte, un peu du souvenir de son ancien maître lui échappait.

Dix ans.

Cela faisait aujourd'hui dix ans qu'ils avaient eu en ces lieux la dernière discussion de maître à jardinier, avant que monsieur Frodon ne lui annonce son départ pour Fondcombe et ne lui lègue tous ses biens et tous ses privilèges.

Ca l'avait déchiré en deux de l'accompagner rendre visite à monsieur Bilbon. La petite Elanore était si mignonnette et ses poings étaient si minuscules entre ses poings à lui et s'éloigner d'elle et de sa douce Rosie avait été une douleur physique vive mais persistante.

Une partie de lui avait manqué, le temps du voyage, un morceau de son cœur était resté auprès du berceau et du lit conjugal.

Mais, confusément, Sam avait senti que cette partie-là lui serait rendue.

Le bras de monsieur Frodon, qu'il avait soutenu parfois pour l'aider à grimper les roches et descendre les vallons, avait été si faible sous le sien, déjà presque absent, effacé, mais le chemin avait été tantôt gai et tantôt songeur. Et les hobbits avaient chanté, beaucoup, mêlant leurs voix souvent fausses dans une kyrielle de couplets et refrains contant les aventures des anciens de la Comté.

Ils étaient arrivés à Fondcombe, avaient retrouvé le vieux Bilbon et le voyage avait pris pour Sam un nouveau sens.

Les Havres.

L'endroit où iraient les Porteurs de l'Anneau, où lui-même irait peut-être un jour.

Il avait pleuré, silencieusement et discrètement, avait essayé de se réjouir pour le dernier voyage de monsieur Frodon, mais la partie de son cœur qu'il n'avait pas laissé à Cul-de-Sac avait eu mal durant tout le trajet qui avait séparé Fondcombe du grand navire blanc qui emmènerait les deux derniers Sacquet là où leur nom demeurerait éternel.

Quand il avait vu surgir Merry et Pippin de derrière le cheval gris de Gandalf et que les larmes et les rires s'étaient confondus sur le visage de Pippin, il avait eu moins mal.

Avec les adieux, un pan entier de sa vie s'était évanoui.

Frodon l'avait serré contre lui, mêlant aux siens ses pleurs comme ils avaient auparavant mêlé leurs chants, lui avait souhaité une dernière fois d'être heureux comme il était entier et fort et lui avait rappelé que lui aussi avait des pages à noircir dans le livre de leur aventure.

Merry, Pippin et Sam étaient rentrés en silence jusqu'aux frontières de la Comté et s'étaient dit au revoir en conservant en eux le bienveillant souvenir de celui qui les avait quittés.

Bien sûr, les trois hobbits se retrouvèrent régulièrement, partageant à la flambée les récits qu'ils embellissaient chaque fois à force de trop les avoir racontés.

La bouffarde passait d'une main à l'autre, l'odeur de l'herbe à pipe remplissait l'air du soir et ils riaient souvent.

Pippin chantait fort, jusqu'à ce que Rosie ne gronde un peu, leur rappelant le sommeil des petites.

Les petites, ses filles.

Elanore et Lise, portraits troublants de sa tendre compagne.

Elles dormaient depuis quelques heures déjà, épuisées par une journée de jeux et de farces avec les autres enfants de Hobbitbourg.

Sam s'installa un long moment sur le banc appuyé contre la fenêtre principale de Cul-de-Sac. Il gratta consciencieusement ses pieds de la terre qu'il pouvait encore s'y trouver après avoir travaillé au jardin, sachant fort bien que Rosie ne goûtait pas de voir les draps noircis par cette saleté.

Un cri léger, presque un gazouillis, le détourna de son occupation nocturne.

Il rangea son grattoir et suivit à l'intérieur la provenance des bruits.

Une lueur bienheureuse traversa son regard quand il vit les yeux grands ouverts de son petit dernier se plisser de contentement à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du berceau.

« Hé là, petit Frodon, il faut dormir, mon jeune gaillard. » murmura-t-il à la bouille recouverte d'une touffe de cheveux brun foncé qui le regardait en agitant les bras.

Sam ne se sentait pas fatigué et admira son fils, né il y avait quatre mois à peine.

Il le prit dans ses bras, embrassa son doux front duveté et quitta avec lui la chambre.

Ses pas le menèrent à la pièce qu'il avait laissée un peu plus tôt, mais il n'hésita pas à entrer.

Debout devant la rangée de livres, il choisit celui qu'il connaissait par cœur et, serrant l'enfant contre lui, s'en saisit de l'autre main.

Cette nuit-là, Sam lut très longtemps _La Chute du Seigneur des Anneaux et le Retour du Roi_ à son fils attentif.

Le lendemain, c'est endormis tous les deux, le petit lové au creux de l'épaule de son père, que Rosie les retrouva.

Elle prit soin de refermer le vieux volume rouge relié de cuir avant de jeter sur eux une large couverture.


End file.
